Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 6
Ochtendkit deed haar best om alle poten en klauwen te ontwijken. Ze tuurde tussen de katten door en probeerde haar moeder te vinden. Voor haar waren Roodgloed en Slangentand in gevecht met Spikkelvoet en Braamhart. De twee WindClankrijgers verloren overduidelijk aan het verliezen. Ze had DonderClankrijgers dan ook nog nooit zo erg agressief zijn vechten. Met haar klauwen sneed Slangentand Spikkelvoets buik over en beet haar in haar poot. De schildpadpoes probeerde weg te komen en wilde wegrennen, maar Slangentand stopte niet en drukte met haar poot, de poot van de WindClankrijger tegen de grond aan. Spikkelvoet krijste het uit van de pijn en bleef daarna stilliggen. Slangentand sprong op Braamharts rug en drukte met haar achterpoten, de kont van Braamhart naar beneden. De wit met zwartgevlekte kater steigerde en Slangentand sprong snel van hem af, zodat Roodgloed hem in zijn buik kon beuken. De rode DonderClankrijger sprong met uitgespreide poten op de kater af en beet hem in zijn buik. Braamhart kromp ineen en gaf zich toen over. Toen Roodgloed en Slangentand naar hun volgende slachtoffer rende, bleven de twee WindClankrijgers liggen, maar doordat hun buiken nog op en neer gingen, wist Ochtendkit dat ze beiden nog leefden. Jaagwolk schoot voor haar langs. Met een woedende kreet dook hij op Leeuwenmaan af, maar nog voordat hij daar was, sprong Leeuwenmaan hem tegemoet. In de lucht nog, beet haar vader de lichtbruine kater hard in zijn nek en duwde Jaagwolk toen van zich af. De WindClankrijger belandde een paar kittenlengtes voor haar op de grond en stond meteen op. Nu gaan ook de WindClankrijgers feller vechten! Dit wordt een regelrecht ''bloedbad!'' En allemaal door mij … ''‘Ochtendkit!’ riep haar vader. Leeuwenmaan rende naar haar toe en pakte haar snel op en duwde haar richting het krijgershol. ‘Ga je moeder zoeken! Zij zal je snel naar huis brengen!’ Toen opeens werd haar vader naar achteren getrokken. ‘Geen denken aan!’ grauwde Jaagwolk. ‘Langvoet! Pak haar!’ De lichtbruine kater draaide zich om en sprong weg van Zwartklauw, maar de zwarte DonderClankrijger pakte snel Langvoets staart en trok hem naar achter. Plots voelde ze tanden in nekvel en voelde ze dat ze werd opgepakt. ‘Laat me gaan!’ schreeuwde Ochtendkit. ‘Stelletje vossenharten die jullie zijn! Hoe kunnen jullie een kit weghouden van haar moeder!’ Het was Hulstklaver en de poes stormde op haar af. Toen de zwarte poes tegen de kat aan beukte die Ochtendkit vast had gehouden, vloog Ochtendkit door de lucht. Ze zag nog net hoe Hulstklaver Zwartneus besprong en daarna botste ze tegen iemand aan. Bloesemvacht belandde met een plof op de grond en werd meteen in een greep genomen door Veldenzang. ‘Dank je, Ochtendkit,’ hijgde de poes. Ochtendkit haalde haar schouders op alsof het niets was. ‘Ze verdiende het!’ Toen opeens zag ze haar moeders vacht. ‘Mam!’ riep ze. Vonkspikkel keek op en versmalde haar ogen. Snel stak Ochtendkit haar staart in de lucht en zwiepte het heen en weer. Het werkte, want Vonkspikkel rende meteen naar haar toe, met Witpels op haar hielen. Met een kreet stortte de witte poes zich op Ochtendkits moeder. ‘Zij blijft hier!’ Vonkspikkel draaide zich om en trapte de poes in haar buik. ‘Echt niet!’ Met ontblootte klauwen, sloeg ze Witpels’ gezicht. De poes krijste het uit en Ochtendkit kon nog net zien waarom. Haar rechteroor hing er nog maar half aan en bloed stroomde over haar ogen. Ochtendkit sprong naar de poes toe, net toen Witpels omviel. Ze boorde haar kleine klauwen in Witpels’ vacht. ‘Dat is voor de manier waarop je mij behandelde!’ Ze sloeg de poes op haar hoofd. ‘En die is voor de keer dat je mij een hele dacht in de sneeuw liet zitten! Ik had ''onderkoeld kunnen raken, schurftpels!’ Toen sprong ze van Witpels af en liet haar moeder het afhandelen. Witpels kwam langzaam overeind. Haar ogen waren donker en gevuld met woede en haat. ‘Je hebt wat gedaan?!’ vroeg Vonkspikkel ongeloofwaardig aan de poes. Ochtendkit had haar moeder nog nooit zo boos gezien. ‘''Raah!’ Vonkspikkel haalde woest uit met haar klauwen en duwde Witpels tegen de grond. Ze ontblootte haar tanden en beet diep in Witpels nek. De witte poes slaakte nog een laatste kreet en bleef daarna doodstil liggen. ‘En ''die is voor de keer dat je mijn dochter van me weg probeerde te houden!’ spuugde Vonkspikkel, bloeddruppels vlogen uit haar bek. Kleinstaart duwde haar moeder weg. ‘Witpels!’ riep ze, maar het was al te laat. Witpels was dood. Zonder nog om te kijken naar de poes, pakte haar moeder haar op en rende weg. Ze zigzagden tussen de katten door en waren bijna uit het kamp maar plotseling sprong Leeuwerikzang voor hun. Haar ogen glommen, niet van woede, maar van verdriet en toen ze Ochtendkit zag, knikte ze naar haar en stapte aan de kant. Vonkspikkel schoot langs haar, maar op hetzelfde moment slaakte Gaaienveer een kreet. Vonkspikkel draaide zich om naar de kater. ‘We moeten hem helpen!’ Ochtendkit sprong van haar rug af en volgde haar moeder naar Gaaienveer en Vederstorm. De WindClancommandant stond gevaarlijk over Gaaienveer heen gebogen en sperde net zijn kaken open om de grijze kater te bijten, toen Vonkspikkel op zijn rug sprong. Gaaienveer greep zijn kans en boorde zijn klauwen diep in Vederstorms ribbenkast. ‘Dank je, Vonkspikkel, vanaf hier kan ik het wel weer alleen aan. Breng jij je dochter maar snel naar huis.’ Vonkspikkel knikte en pakte Ochtendkit snel weer op. Ze waren net uit het kamp uit gevlucht, toen ze Vlokkenval van een heuvel naar beneden zag rollen. Havikveer en Schelpklauw renden achter hem aan. ‘Hem moet je ook snel helpen mam!’ zei Ochtendkit terwijl ze angstig naar de DonderClancommandant keek. De twee broers beten en sloegen de witte kater overal. Vonkspikkel gromde en keerde terug naar de heuvel. Schelpklauw kreeg haar in het oog en sprong van Vlokkenval af. Vonkspikkel gooide Ochtendkit snel aan de kant en vloog de WindClankrijger in de haren. Ze vloerde de donkergrijze kater en beet hem in zijn achterste. Daarna sprong ze een paar keer op hem en reet zijn buik open. Schelpklauw stond snel op en rende weg, waardoor Vonkspikkel eindelijk Vlokkenval kon redden. Maar het was al te laat. Havikveers mond was besmeurd met bloed en Vlokkenval lag in een plas van bloed. Zijn bloed. ‘Nee!’ schreeuwde Vonkspikkel terwijl ze naast de kater neerhurkte. Roodster, die op de top van de heuvel met Hazenster aan het vechten was, keek naar benden. ‘Vlokkenval!’ riep hij en hij sprintte naar zijn commandant toe. De rode leider sloot zijn ogen en schudde zijn hoofd. ‘DonderClan! Terugtrekken!’ brulde hij. Enkele katten deelden nog de laatste klappen uit en gingen daarna snel naar hun leider toe. Groenoog slaakte een kreet toen ze haar partner in het oog kreeg. Tranen welde op in Ochtendkits ogen. Niet Vlokkenval! Bomenschaduw en Gaaienveer sleepte Vlokkenval weg en lieten een spoor van bloed achter. ‘Deze keer nemen we Ochtendkit wel mee!’ snauwde Leeuwenmaan nog naar Hazenster. Ochtendkit keek naar de beige poes. Zou ze bezwaar hebben? Gelukkig was het enige wat Hazenster deed knikken. ‘Deze oorlog heeft al veel te lang geduurd. We moeten niet nog meer bloed verspillen dan we al hebben gedaan. Er zijn al zoveel kostbare levens verloren gegaan. Langhaar had gelijk toen hij zei dat we een einde moesten maken aan deze oorlog.’ Roodster knikte bedroefd en leidde toen zijn krijgers het kamp uit. Onderweg naar het kamp zei haast niemand iets. Slangentand en Roodgloed praatte een beetje over het gevecht, evenals Klaverblad en Grijspels. De zwarte poes snoof. ‘Als we Ochtendkit niet hadden hoeven redden, was Vlokkenval nu ook niet dood!’ Grijspels knikte instemmend. ‘Inderdaad, als die domme poes gewoon gehoorzaam was geweest was dit allemaal nergens nodig voor geweest.’ Ochtendkit keek naar de twee katten die voor haar liepen. Ze geven mij de schuld van Vlokkenvals dood! Ze boog bedroeft haar kop. En ze hebben gelijk. Als ik gewoon was ontsnapt, dan was dit niet allemaal nodig geweest en zou onze commandant nu nog leven. '' Leeuwenmaan kwam naast haar lopen en leidde haar een eindje weg van de groep. ‘Ik hoorde ook wat ze zeiden, en ik wil je vertellen dat het echt ''allesbehalve jouw schuld is dat Vlokkenval dood is. Niemand kon weten dat Snelster jou in het kamp zou houden en als dat niet was gebeurd, was Vlokkenval nooit gestorven.’ Ochtendkit schudde haar hoofd. ‘Nee, ze hebben gelijk! Snorpoel heeft mij geholpen te ontsnappen en ik faalde! Hij heeft me hiervoor gewaarschuwd!’ Nu weet ik waarom hij zei dat hij niks meer eraan kon veranderen. De SterrenClan had het al voorspeld dat dit zou gebeuren! En ik heb het lot niet kunnen veranderen … Leeuwenmaan keek haar onderzoekend aan. ‘Snorpoel? Wanneer heb je die gezien?’ Ze trippelden langs een smal stroompje, die nu helemaal bevroren was. ‘Toen ik wilde ontsnappen uit het WindClankamp, heeft hij mij geholpen, maar ik redde het niet tot de grens en werd weer gevangengenomen.’ Haar vader gaf haar een liefdevolle lik. ‘Mijn dappere kleine krijger! Ik weet zeker dat Snorpoel zijn bedoelingen had, en wie weet was het heel anders gelopen als je het wel had gered. Ik weet zeker dat de SterrenClan het zo wilde.’ Dat kon toch niet? Waarom zou de SterrenClan willen dat Vlokkenval werd vermoord? Opeens schoot er een grijsbruin katertje uit de struiken. ‘Ochtendkit! Je bent weer terug!’ Het was Stekelkit en Sneeuwpels trippelde achter hem aan. Leeuwenmaan en Ochtendkit keken verbaasd op. ‘Stekelkit?’ vroeg Ochtendkit verontwaardigd. ‘Stekel''poot'' nu, ik ben leerling geworden! En Sneeuwpels is mijn mentor!’ Ochtendkit glimlachte. Ze had het katertje meer gemist dan ze had verwacht en was zo blij om hem weer te zien. ‘Vertel me alles over wat er gebeurd is!’ Samen rende de twee kis vooruit en lieten Sneeuwpels en Leeuwenmaan achter. ‘Wat is er allemaal gebeurd?’ hoorde ze Sneeuwpels nog vragen. Haar vader begon druk uit te leggen dat Vlokkenval was vermoord en dat er ook doden waren gevallen in de WindClan. Voor de rest hoorde ze niks meer en begon ze over haar avonturen te vertellen. ‘En toen heeft Snorpoel me geleerd hoe ik uit de tunnels kon ontsnappen!’ Stekelpoot snoof ongeloofwaardig. ‘Tuurlijk, volgens mij heb je gewoon gedroomd!’ Ochtendkit schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, echt niet! Hij was er echt! Ik was net zo verbaasd als jij!’ Langzamerhand naderde ze het kamp en Ochtendkit begon haar pas te verminderen, ze wilde graag nog verder blijven vertellen. ‘En toen heb ik Witpels nog een paar klappen gegeven! En daarna ging Vlokkenval dood …’ Stekelpoot stopte verbaasd en zette zijn haren op van de schrik. ‘Vlokkenval is dood?’ Ochtendkit knikte bedroefd. ‘''Havikveer'' heeft hem vermoord! En mijn moeder heeft hem nog geprobeerd te redden maar het was al te laat.’ Hij drukte zich dichter tegen haar aan. ‘Ik ben in ieder geval erg blij dat je weer thuis bent.’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Toen iedereen zich in het kamp verzameld had onder de Hogerichel, begon Roodster met verslag van de strijd. Stekelpoot tikte haar aan. ‘Wie weet word je wel leerling gemaakt vandaag!’ Ochtendkit keek verbaasd naar haar leider. Zou dat echt gebeuren? Is Roodster dan helemaal niet boos op me? ''‘Ik hoop het! Dan kunnen we meteen samen trainen!’ reageerde ze. Nadat Roodster vermeldde dat Vlokkenval was gestorven, slaakten enkele katten die er niet bij waren een verschrikte kreet. ‘Door wie is hij vermoord?’ vroeg Snelsprong hardop. ‘Havikveer,’ antwoordde Vonkspikkel grommend, ‘Ik zag het gebeuren en wilde hem helpen, maar Schelpklauw viel me aan.’ Leeuwenmaan krulde zijn staart om zijn partner. ‘Het is niet jouw schuld. Havikveer is te ver gegaan, veel te ver. IJzelster had nooit de code moeten opheffen waardoor moorden in een gevecht gewoon wordt toegestaan!’ Kreten van protest rezen op, gemengd met die van katten die het wél eens waren met Leeuwenmaan. Roodster keek neer op Ochtendkits vader. ‘En toch kunnen we daar niks aan veranderen, dat zou niet respectvol zijn naar hem toe.’ Leeuwenmaan snoof. ‘Alsof het niet respectloos was van IJzelster om die code te veranderen!’ Roodster legde de kater tot zwijgen met een waarschuwing van zijn staart en Vonkspikkel fluisterde zachtjes wat tegen haar partner. Met nog een kwade blik op Leeuwenmaan gericht, vervolgde Roodster de Clanvergadering. ‘Maar omdat Vlokkenval nu dood is, zal ik een nieuwe commandant moeten aanwijzen.’ ''Ik hoop dat het mijn vader is! Hij is de meest logische keuze! ‘Ik vraag aan mijn krijgervoorouders om op ons neer te kijken, zodat ze mijn keuze kunnen horen en goedkeuren.’ Kom op! Zeg dat het Leeuwenmaan is! Ze voelde Stekelpoots vacht prikken in de haren. Hij was ook duidelijk opgewonden''. Hij hoopt natuurlijk dat Gaaienveer commandant zal worden, maar iedereen weet dat mijn vader beter is!'' Het leek wel alsof Roodster nog even moest twijfelen, voordat hij verder ging en toen richtte hij zijn blik strak op Ochtendkits moeder. ‘''Vonkspikkel'' zal de nieuwe commandant worden.’ Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal